New Friends & Old Habits
by Samaria15
Summary: Ally is a senior at Marino High School. She is awkward and in confident. But when a new kid comes to town and befriends her, he turns her into someone her friends don't recognize.
1. Sarcasm & Dresses

**Chapter 1: Sarcasm & Dresses**

"Uhh! I have nothing to wear!" I whined to my mom. The homecoming dance was coming up and I needed the perfect dress that would accentuate my body. I had the perfect vision of entering the Paris themed dance with great alacrity and style. Watching everybody drool over me. Like those girls from _Mean Girls. _Unfortunately, my mom didn't get my vision. "Ally why don't you just wear one of your previous homecoming dresses" she said while holding my bright pink dress I wore last year to the dance. "That's a great idea mom, why don't I just show up in an old rag dress. That will impress everyone!" I responded sarcastically. "Mom, this is my last homecoming dance. ever. I need to make a statement." I pleaded. My mom rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine, here's 200 dollars, you can go shopping for a dress with Trish after school tomorrow." I hugged my mom and said, "Thank yooou soo much mom I love you!". "Yeah ok, just be back in time for dinner, we're having company". My mother closed my bedroom door and left me to go to sleep.

As I laid in bed, I wondered who we were having over tomorrow. Who ever the guest is, the dinner will probably be awkward. They always are. It might be one of my dad's friends from the Miami Accordion Association Convention. He always meets new people when he goes to his annual accordion convention. I decided to pull out my phone and let Trish know we can go shopping tomorrow. She will be thrilled!

The next morning I get ready for school and decide to wear my floral skirt with a light pink sweater. This will be the perfect outfit for a nice fall day. I just love the fall. Its so beautiful. All the leaves falling and all the beautiful fragrances that come with the wonderful season. As I walk down stairs to eat breakfast I look at the clock and notice it is 7:30. School starts at 8:00 I rushed out the door without any food in my stomach and walked to school. Since I live close to the school I made it there around 7:45. As I made my way to the cafeteria, my best friend approached me.

"Hey Ally" Trish said with a surprisingly cheerful voice. "Hi Trish.." I replied. Whats got you so jolly? I questioned as we walked into the breakfast line. "I'm just so exited to go shopping! Its gonna be super fun!" If there is anything the makes Trish happy, its shopping. She is a real fashionista. "I'm exited too, it's going to be so fun trying on a bunch of dresses. What kind of dress do you have in mine for homecoming". I asked. "I was thinking something subtle and simple". I was surprised at Trish's answer. She usually goes for something more loud. "Wow, really, ok cool" I said with a shocked expression. She must be trying to tone her style down as she is getting older.


	2. Shopping & Awkwardness

**Chapter 2: Shopping and Awkwardness **

"Aww man I forgot" Trish said with weariness as we were walking off campus. "What did you forget Trish" I asked her. "Mr. Sandoval took my phone during English and I forgot to get it back after class. I'll be fast I promise". She said as she ran back onto campus. I decided to pass the time by fiddling with the green grass. She probably got her phone taken away while texting her boyfriend Calvin. They talk one thousand times a day. They have been going strong in a long distance relationship for 1 year. Calvin graduated last year and now goes to Miami University. When Trish and I graduate she plans to join him at Miami University. I hope he's the right one because she really seems to love him. As I am deep in thought something interrupts me. Actually two people. "Ahh!" I scream, as I hear the loud noise going Ding! I immediately cover my ears. When I turned around I am not surprised who was behind the deafening noise. "Scared ya" they both said in sync while laughing like hyenas. "Oww why would you guys do that. I'm pretty sure you just shattered my ear drum!" I complained as Austin and Dez plopped down on the grass next to me. Austin and Dez are my best friends, next to Trish. We have been friends since sophomore year when Austin moved to Miami from Colorado. He kind of brought us all together. "Actually you can't shatter your ear drum, but you can rupture your ear drum" said Austin. "Whatever Austin" I said while rolling my eyes. Austin thinks he's a genius because he takes 3 advanced classes and often corrects me. "Come on Ally, it's Halloween!" Dez said with great alacrity. "Almost Halloween" I corrected him. "We still have 15 more days. And don't forget about the homecoming dance!" Austin had a dreaded expression plastered on his face."What, you're not exited for the dance Austin?" I asked. "Not really, it's the same routine every year. Everybody comes dressed up in their semi formal attire. Boys in their sloppy dress shirts, girls in their slutty dresses and-" "Hey!" I cut him off. "I do not dress slutty at the homecoming dances. my dresses maybe be a little short but, never slutty." I say the last few word with disgust. "Sorry, I didn't mean you, or Trish. I am just talking about majority". I give him a glare as I self consciously pull down my skirt. Austin chuckled, "You're fine Ally, You always look pretty in your dresses. I just don't like the scenery, Its so hyped up, and not nearly as fun once you get there". "Hmm, So what were you and Dez doing this long after school". "We were in Mrs. Hunter's classroom for the Debate club" Austin replied. I think its hilarious how Austin and Dez are in the debate club, they're such geeks, but I love them. "What about you". Just as I'm about to answer, Trish comes running back. "Hey Ally I'm- oh hey Austin. Hey Dez". "Are you guys coming with us to the mall?" Trish asked. "No thanks, Austin just got the new bikini blood bash video game. We're going to play it at his house". Trish and I wave Austin and Dez off as they go into Austin's car. Trish and I go into her car and drive to the mall. When Trish and I arrived at the mall it looked pretty empty. I guess because it was a week day. We shopped until about 6:00. We found the cutest dresses and were both super exited to wear them. As Trish and I were walking out of the mall we bumped into this guy. I was immediately embarrassed and apologized. Trish said, "Hey watch where your going". That's Trish, she always knows the wrong thing to say. "Oh I'm sorry" the guy replied. He was really good looking."That's alright it happens... you know.. we can't all be perfect walkers" I rambled as he smiled and walked away. Trish just laughed at my awkwardness and dragged me out of the store. Gosh! why do I have to be so awkward around boys. Why can't I be confident like Trish. That is probably why Trish has a boyfriend and not me. Because she is confident. She knows what she wants and she goes after it. I wish I could be like that.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter!**


	3. Pep Talks & Suprises

**Chapter 3: Pep talks & Suprises**

When Trish dropped me off she yelled "good luck!" She is painfully aware of the awkwardness I was going to encounter with our "mystery guest". Every time we have some one over for dinner it's like a circus. You would be amazed at the unfortunate things that can happen during one dinner. Last time dad invited this guy named Bob from across the street. He smelled really bad and made the entire dinner awkward. It did not help that I was casually holding my nose throughout the dinner. It also did not help that I accidentally spilled spaghetti all over him. He said it was ok, but I could see the annoyance in his eyes. As I walked up the steps of my house with my shopping bag I took a deep breath and tried to prepare myself for this meal. I yelled "Hey mom" as I entered into our suburban house. I walked into the kitchen where my mom was and gave her a hug. "Hi honey, dad will be here in a few, you should freshen up so you will be ready for dinner" my mom said. "Ok, but first I want to show you the dress I got". I pulled The beautiful cream dress out of my shopping bag and showed it to my mom." Oh its so beautiful Ally! you are going to look stunning in that dress. Good choice". she smiled and finished setting the table. I noticed there were 6 plates out. "Mom how many guests are we having tonight?" I asked curiously. Normally we only invite on other person to dinner. Not multiple people. Maybe it was a family. "We are having the Sylvesters over tonight, they are new in town. We are going to be friendly neighbors and welcome them into the neighbor hood". Sylvester. That's an interesting last name. "I hope they have a daughter my age. Then maybe it won't be so awkward" I tell my mom as I make my way upstairs to my bedroom. "It will be fine honey, Just don't try too hard" I nod my head and finish my journey to my room. I decide to keep my outfit simple with a floral dress and white canvas shoes. My phone vibrates and says one message from Austin.

**Austin- Hey Ally I heard you're having another dinner with a guest. **

**Ally- Yeah, wanna come and save me :) **

**Austin- yeahhh I'm good, but thanks for the offer. **

**Ally- It was worth a shot:( **

**Austin- Is it another one of your dad's friends? **

**Ally- No, its this new family that just moved into the neighborhood. **

**Austin- Well, that should be fine, it's a family so there's more to focus on then one person. **

**Austin- which means less awkwardness for Ally:) **

**Ally- yeah, but what if they don't have a daughter the same age as me, or what if their daughter hates me? **

**Austin- Ally, why would their daughter hate you, you're the most likable person I know. you get along with everybody. Nobody can hate a smart pretty girl. **

**Ally- wow, thanks! you made me feel slightly better. **

**Austin- Good, you have nothing to worry about. **

"Honey you can come down now!" my dad yelled from downstairs. My dad took off work early today so we could have dinner at 7:00. My dad works at the music store, sonic boom, in the mall of Miami. I love going their sometimes after school and playing the piano. Its so fun. Austin is the only one who knows I love music. He gets me. He also has an affinity towards music. He plays the guitar. Every now and then he will teach me a few chords and I will do the same. "Ok I'm coming" I yell back to my dad.

**Ally- got to go, it's showtime. Wish me luck:( **

**Austin- You'll be fine, remember it's just dinner :) **

**Ally- Ok, bye:) **

**Austin- Wait! do you wanna have another jam session tomorrow after school? **

**Ally- Yeah that sounds like fun! **

**Austin- Ok, we can take my car to sonic boom. **

**Ally- Cool I can't wait! Bye:) **

**Austin- Bye:) **

As I put my phone on my bed I run down stairs and take a seat at the dining table. _Ding Dong_! I hear the door bell ring and instantly get hit with a wind of nerves. I hear my dad greet the Sylvesters and invite them into the dining room. I wipe my sweaty hands on my floral dress prepare to shake their hands. When they enter the dining room I mentally hit myself on the head with my palm. You have got to be kidding me.


	4. Dinners & Suspicions

**Chapter 4: Dinners & Suspicions**

Just when I thought I was confident, something shattered that confidence. Or as Austin would say "Ruptured". Out of all the teenage boys in the world, what are the odds _he_ would be their son.

It was the same guy Trish and I bumped into at the mall today. A wave of apprehension hit me like a tidal wave. I could not fathom the trepidation I was having concerning his memory of our little _encounter_. Maybe he forgot. Maybe he won't make fun of me.

Despite the nausea I was feeling, I stood up and walked over to greet the family that gave me chills. I first greeted Mr. Sylvester, Mrs. Sylvester and then _him. _I actually never caught his name at the store.

"I'm Ally" I said hoping he didn't recognize my voice or anything. He replied smiling "Nice to meet you Ally, I'm Brandon". He just stared at me smiling. With his big brown eyes. _Did I just say that._ Like he knew he knew something I did not want him to know. He stared at me knowingly.

_Shoot! He does remember, _I thought to myself. Lets just hope he doesn't bring any of it up.

As we all took a seat my mom asked me to meet her in the kitchen to help bring the food out. I followed her into the kitchen. My mom asked me "Why do you look like you have diarrhea, what's wrong. There's a kid your age. He looks friendly". she said with hope in her eyes."Isn't that what we were hoping for?"

I looked at her apologetically, I knew she was trying to make me feel better. "I know mom, but I'v met this guy before and.. lets just say I didn't exchange the smoothest banter". I said while taking the macaroni out of the oven. "O Gosh! Honey, what did you say this time?"

"I don't really want to talk about it. Lets just get this dinner over with". I walk back into the dining room.

So far the dinner was going fine. Casual small talk and basic dinner conversations.

_So far so good._

Brandon asked me to pass the dinner rolls, and that's when everything went south.

As I grabbed the basket of bread I felt something crawl on my leg. I jumped and tossed the bread all over the table. That wasn't even the worst part. One of the rolls dropped in Brandon's drink and splashed all over his dress shirt.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" I squealed as I ran to the kitchen to grab him a towel.

Once I got the towel I turned around quickly and once again bumped into _him. _

"Oh gosh! Uhh sorry again" I said feeling tired of all the apologizing I was doing tonight. "Its fine, thank you for the towel" he said as he took the towel from my hand and shot me with his signature smile.

_Why does this boy smile so much_

"So. Did you see that spider under the table. It was so big!" I said trying to sound convincing.

"Sure.. Ally" he chuckled.

"What! There was actually a spider under the table. That's why I jumped".

"Ok" he nodded still not believing me.

"You sure you didn't just spaz out" he laughed

"No! I don't spaz out. I am a normal, confident, smart, pretty girl" I said recalling Austin's words.

"Are you trying to convince me that, or yourself?"

I just stared at him with a confused expression.

_Why was this guy so confrontational. _

"Why are you so nervous tonight Ally" he asked randomly

"Well, confrontational people make me nervous… and plus we already met and it's awkward, and I spilled milk all over you, and yeah". I said in one breath.

"Stuff like that happens all the time, there is no need to stress over it" He said plainly.

"Yeah well, when your _me_ you'll understand why I find it hard not stress over everything".

"You think too much Ally", the brown eyed boy said. "I'm gonna help you think a little less". He said moving closer to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously.

"Tomorrow after school meet me behind the gymnasium". He said in a low voice that sent chills down my back.

**I want to say thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed my story so far. I am so exited to update.**


	5. Brownies & Secrets

**Chapter 5: Brownies & Secrets**

_Should I go? No I should just go home. But I'm really curious! _I was contemplating with myself all afternoon. During classes I could not focus on my school work. I kept thinking about what Brandon said.

_I'm gonna help you think a little less._

What did he mean by that? Uhh I don't know.

When fourth period ended I grabbed my backpack and headed for the cafeteria.

I met with Trish, Austin and Dez. We always eat lunch together. "So what do you think is better, Star wars or Star Trek" Dez asked Austin. "Star Wars any day. That's a no brainer" Austin replied as if the answer was obvious. "Here's a no brainer, They're both totally boring!" Trish said while taking a bite of her burger.

"I feel bad for you Trish" Austin said while sipping his slushy. She replied "Why". "Because you can't appreciate the experience that is Star Wars. That's why".

Trish rolled her eyes "whatever".

While my friends were talking, all I could think about was a cerain boy who had been staring at me for the last 10 minutes. Brandon was eating lunch with the skaters. He would be in that group, he looks like a skater dude. I found myself having a starring contest with him from across the cafeteria. Neither of us were breaking eye contact.

"Hello?" I heard a faint male voice. I was too deep in thought to respond. "Earth to Ally!" The voice screamed in my ear. Taking me out of the game. "Yes! What do you want Austin?" I responded roughly. "Wow, ok never mind" he said backing away from me.

"Sorry" I apologized. "Whats up?"

" I wanted to ask you how the dinner went".

"Oh, umm it was good, I guess". I half heartedly said

"Did the family have a kid your age? Was it awkward?" Austin asked.

Dez laughed "It's Ally we're talking about. Ofcourse it was awkward".

I just looked down at my lunch tray.

Austin knew how sensitive I was about my awkwardness and spoke up for me.

"Hey, Dez come on."

Dez apoligized, but it still didn't make me feel any better.

He was right. They were all right. I can barely walk without tripping on something, I can't get out a single sentence out without stuttering at least five times. and I can't even talk to the opposite gender. _Unless it's Austin or Dez._ I'm a mess.

I gave Austin a quick smile of appreciation for his effort. He smiled back, I like it when he smiles.

"So, anyway the family did have a kid my age. His name was Brandon." I continued. "Oh cool! was he cute" Trish asked. "He was, he was also the same guy we bumped into at the mall". "Wow, what are the odds." Trish said.

_Clearly not in my favor _I thought.

When the bell rang, we all got up and dumped our trays into the garbage. Trish and I said our goodbyes to Austin and Dez as we walked to our last period.

After school, Trish offered me a ride home, but I declined. I still wasn't sure if I wanted to go meet Brandon. When she left I decided to give into my curiosity and make my way to the back of the gym.

I immediatly held my nose as I stepped over rotten food and dried up cigarettes. It reeked behind the gym. The smell of basketball, field hockey, and volleyball practice is not a good mix. That's probably why the four of us never came back here.

I whispered "Brandon, are you here?" I was a little scared, it was so dark.

There was no response.

"Hello?" I called out once more.

Just then I heard a group of kids laughing. The kids were turning the corner and looked unstable as they walked towards me. One of the kids was Brandon.

"Hey, you came" he said while pulling me into a hug. He smelled like drugs.

"Comon Allly, I want you to meet my friends" he said with a weird voice.

His whole appearance looked different from last night.

He introduced me to his 3 friends; Molly, Jake and Will. They were just as loopy as him. They were the kids he was eating lunch with earlier. I guess the skater image is just their cover up.

I wanted to leave, but I didn't want to be rude. He did invite me. _What is this a family gathering_. I thought to myself. _It's just a bunch of kids getting high._ But it still didn't feel right to just leave. It didn't feel right to stay either.

"We call ourselves the 'high livers' because all we do is get high. Every night." Brandon explained. "We are the most chill people you will ever meet and we're gonna teach you how to not think as much and _not_ be awkward"

"Why the sudden interest in me? I don't seem Like really your guy's type". I questioned

"I like you". He said while handing me a brownie.

"And don't worry, when I'm done with you, you will be" he said as he put his arm around me.

I took a bite of the brownie. _Why not. _Besides, I love brownies.

**Austin's POV:**

I'v been searching every where for Ally. I looked in the cafeteria and in all her classes. I tried calling her phone, but she didn't answer. She was supposed to meet me at my car right after school. I guess she forgot.

I got into my car and just drove home. When I arrived I Greeted my mom as I stepped into my house. "Hi sweetie, how was school". my mother asked cheerfuly. "It was good" I responded. "I got my First A+ on a pre-cal test" I said proudly.

"The first of many more I assume" my mom said. "Yep". I love school. It's so interesting. There are so many things to learn in the world. So many different cultures, languages, ideas. There is such a diversity in this world. Its wonderful.

Ding Dong! "Oh honey that's probably your dad, can you get that".

I nodded my head and opened the door. I almost threw up at site infront of me.

My dad was holding up a huge trout. "Look what I got guys!" my dad shouted as he came in the living room. I shut the door trying my best to hold down my after school snack. My dad's a fishermen so every once in a while he will bring home fish.

I hate fish.

"Yay!" my mother shouted. "Let's cook that baby"! She ran outside to start the grill.

"I'm surprised you're back so early Austin. I thought you and Ally would be at Sonic Boom for at least 3 hours" my dad said as he layed the trout on the counter.

"Yeah we were supposed to meet by my car after school, but she never showed up. She didn't answer any of my calls either". I said disapointingly. "She seemed really distracted during lunch, I wonder if that has anyhting to do with it".

"Hmmm, maybe" my dad responded.

I decided to go to my room and start on homework. When I was finished, I pulled out my phone and texted Ally.

**Austin: Hey, what happened today. Is everything ok?**

no response.

I was getting worried. We always texted each other back. no matter where we were or what we were doing. That was us.

"Mom, can I go to Ally's house," I asked as my mom took the trout off the grill.

"Honey it's too late, and I just finished dinner. Besides you just saw Ally at sonic boom"

"We actually never went to sonic boom. She blew me off so I just drove home".

"Hmm, that's weird" she replied while setting the table.

"Exactly, that's why I need to check on her" I said with a concerned tone that even surprised me.

"Alright, just be safe" she sighed. "And take your phone!" She yelled as I grabbed my keys and rushed out of the house.

Partly because I was worried about Ally, and partly because the smell of that fish was really getting to me.

Ally didn't live too far from my house. It was only a 10 minute drive. As I parked by her house, I noticed her parent's car was gone. _Is she home alone_

I rang the doorbell and waited, waited, and waited. I guess she's not here either. They must have went out for a family dinner.

Right before I turned around, the door opened.

"Oh, hey Austin" Ally said with such weariness in her voice. She opened the door so lightly I could only see her body. She looked terrible. Like she had not gotten sleep in three days. She was wearing grey sweat pants and a black hoodie.

It was so different from her usual vivacious appearance.

"Hey, how are you" I said a little awkwardly.

Ally ran her fingers through her hair and just let out a sigh.

"Umm Ally, hey I asked you a question" I said in a worrisome tone.

_This is weird. What's wrong with her_

"Huh, what?"

"I said, how are you" I repeated

"Oh.. umm good, yeah yeah yeah"

her voice was all of the sudden confused

Something was definitely wrong, and I was going to find out.

"So what do you need Austin?"

"Just wanted to talk" I replied.

"Ok, come on in" she said.

When we walked into the living room, the lights were off. Ally turned the lights on.

_Was she sitting in the dark_

Ally and I sat on the couch in the living room shoulder to shoulder in silence.

"So what happened today. You know after school" I said while turning to her.

Her eyes widened as if it was a surprise.

"Ohh" she scorned herself.

"I totally forgot. I am really sorry"

"It's ok Ally, I forgive you" I smiled

Ally sighed and glared back and forth between me and the floor.

She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, then she closed it.

"Ally?" I asked looking in her eyes.

"Yeah Austin?" Ally replied.

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?" I intertwined our hands and continued "And you realize no matter how bad things seem, You can come to me."

She took a deep breath and looked at me with tired eyes.

"I know, and I promise I will tell you what's going on. I just really need to sleep right now".

I nodded and was about to get up when, she laid down on my lap and closed her eyes.

_I guess I'm staying here for the moment._

She looked so serene when she slept. Like a baby.

It almost made me feel bad To disrupt her state of serenity, but I needed more information.

"Ally?"I whispered while playing with her curly hair.

"Yes Austin?"

"Where are your parents?"

"They are on their date night, they go on a date every Wednesday night". She sounded a little sad.

"You miss them huh" I commented.

"Yeah, I don't really like being home alone" she admitted

"I can stay with you until your parents come home. If you want"

I said not wanting to leave her by herself

I texted my mom to let her know I just wanted to wait until Ally's parents came home. Then I would come home.

"Thank you" Ally replied.

I'll let her off tonight, but tomorrow Dez, Trish and I are going to investigate.


	6. Bullies & Serious Words

**Chapter 6: Bullies & Serious Words**

**Ally's POV:**

As I was putting make-up on in my bedroom, trying to hide the bags under my eyes from lack of sleep. I started thinking. Austin was getting really suspicious when he came over my house a couple of nights ago. I told him I would eventually tell him what was going on, but I lied. I can't imagine the lecture I would get from him, Trish and Dez if they found out. It's best if they don't know about this part of my life.

When you take drugs, it makes it really hard to pay attention in class. I met with the 'high livers' 3 days ago at lunch. That time we ate 'cookies'

Apparently, you can cook pot into a lot of foods. That day, math class was the hardest.

Mrs. RG kept calling on me trying to get me to participate. I would just respond with "Umm I don't know" eventually she got the point and stopped calling on me. I tapped my foot anxiously in math class, all I could think about was how high, loopy and scared I was.

Even though it felt good to release all the stress I was feeling, I was scared because I didn't know what the drugs were doing to my body.

I know smoking is wrong, but I am just so tired of feeling like this.

Always stressed, always trying not be awkward, always worried about what other people think. It's all too much. Sports are the main cause of my stress. _Especially soccer._ Aside from school.

Speaking of school, I have not been there for a few days now.

I have been ignoring calls from my friends. I answered a few of Austin's. Just because he was the most persistent.

I just answered his questions very vaguely.

I don't want to deal with them right now. Not yet. I still meet with Brandon and his friends, just not at school. Life is just not worth the stress. I never told Austin or any one else, but I was being not just beating my self up emotionally.

Someone else was doing the other half. Every day, Aubrey, the captain of the soccer team, would torment me until I cried. she would whisper obscentities in my ear during class, or at random times on campus.

She would call me a slow, ugly, uncoordinated, awkward loser. I was trying to ignore the constant insults, but I just couldn't. Everything she was telling me was what I was insecure about.

Speaking of stress, I should probably go to school today. Just so I won't flunk out of high school.

I grabbed my black hoodie and headed out the door.

**Austin POV:**

I am really worried about Ally. She's been ditching schools for days now. Every time I would text her, she would just reply with the same, "Sorry, busy with stuff". What stuff! Soccer was at school, her friends were at school, everything was at school. So why was she skipping.

_I missed her._

Ally came back to school today.

During breakfast, I saw her getting food in the breakfast line. I was sitting with Dez and Trish at our usual table. I tried motioning her to join us, but she denied and sat with that guy Brandon who always looks high.

I had no idea why. How does she even know him.

"Hey guys, what's up with Ally she has missed a lot of days of school" I asked Dez and Trish.

" I don't know, maybe she's sick" Trish suggested.

"I guess, but why has she been ignoring us. I mean this is not like Ally, we need to find out what's wrong with her"

"I think you're right" Dez said. "I saw her behind the gym at lunch with that Brandon guy once". He said looking at me

I instantly got annoyed, why is she hanging out with that guy. He's not even cool. He just sits around like he's too good for everything.

"Isn't Brandon the guy from her family dinner" Trish asked

"I don't know" I said trying to hide my anger.

"I'm pretty sure he is, they must have hit it off" Trish suggested

"You don't know that, maybe Ally's parents just want her to make him feel welcomed to the school!" I yelled defensively. "I doubt they are going out or anything, that's just stupid!" I threw the rest of my food in the garbage and left the table. Trish and Dez just looked confused.

Why would Trish say that. That's just stupid. Ally would never go out with that low life.

As I made my way out of the cafeteria, I passed by Ally and _him._ He had his arm around her.

I was going to ask her if she wanted to hang out after school. Like we used to. We would watch movies together at my house. I would hold her hand when she got scared during the horror films. It would be my favorite night of the week. Tuesday night.

As I got closer to Ally's table, Brandon started glaring daggers at me. Like he was watching my every move. Who did he think he was looking at.

"Hey Ally, do you wanna hang out after school. We can watch movies at my house" I said with a smile.

She looked at Brandon for approval.

_What was he, her father, she doesn't need his nod of approval to hang out with her best friend._

Brandon answered lazily "Sorry, Ally already has plans after school"

"Ally, can speak for herself." I responded.

"Sorry Austin" Ally responded looking down at her breakfast.

Brandon smiled at me coldly and pulled Ally closer to him. "Yeah sorry Austin".

He is so sarcastic. I hate that guy.

I walked out of the cafeteria and walked to my first period.

During lunch, Ally sat with Brandon again.

I can't believe the first day she comes back, she doesn't even talk to us.

I was going to spy on her after school. I'm not loosing my best friend.

After 7th period, I rushed out of class and tried to find Ally. I spotted her outside of the science building. She was talking to the teacher. It looked like the teacher was yelling at her or something. After the conversation, she walked very speedily to the gym. I followed her trying not to get noticed.

_Why was she heading to the gym. _

As I kept walking, I noticed she wasn't going to the gym, she was going behind the gym.

When I turned the corner, I saw her. She was with Brandon and 2 other kids.

They were smoking. I couldn't believe it.

I knew Brandon was a druggie, but I never thought Ally would do something so irresponsible. And harmful.

I walked over to Ally.

As soon as she saw me, her eyes widened with fear. She was petrified.

Of course Brandon just stood there with his arm around her, with that same smug face.

"Austin? what are you doing here?" Ally asked nervously.

"I, was looking for you. What are you doing here!" I yelled.

I grabbed the cigarette out of her hand, and threw it on the ground and stepped on it.

"Hey man, chill". Brandon cut in.

I ignored him and stepped closer to Ally.

"What are you doing, this is isn't you." I said looking in her guilty eyes.

"That's just it, you don't know her anymore. This is the new and improved Confident Ally Dawson. The same Ally that doesn't give a crap about what other people think " Brandon said proudly.

"I _do _know Ally, she is the same girl who loves music, _values_ other people's opinions and loves hanging our with her friends".

"Come on Ally" I said while grabbing her hand.

"Friends? Really, is that what you call making fun of her. Calling her awkward all the time". That's not friendship, that's bullying." Brandon rebutted.

"Dez made a joke about that _one_ time. And he apologized." I narrowed my eyes.

I let go of Ally's hand and got in Brandon's face.

"You don't know the first thing about my friendship with Ally, It's a better relationship than you'll ever have in your life."

With that, I backed away and left.

I know Ally, there is no way she felt bullied by me, Dez or Trish.

**Ally's POV:**

Austin looked really mad earlier today. I have to admit, I feel bad about not talking to him as much as I used to. I do kind of miss him. I miss movie night at his house. The fear and comfort I felt when we would watch a scary film and he would hold my hand during the scary parts. Austin was right, we had a _special _relationship.

Our parents thought we were dating for 3 months. They were both shocked when they found out we were just friends.

I decided to text him. I was afraid he wouldn't answer, I was surprisingly wrong.

**Ally- Hey Austin, it's Ally**

**Austin- I'm surprised you still remember my number**

**Ally- Very funny. do you wanna come over**

**Austin- I don't know, is your boyfriend gonna like that?**

**Ally- He's not my boyfriend, and I don't care what he thinks. You're my friend, I will hang out with you whenever I want.**

**Austin- Ok, I'll be there in ten.**

When Austin arrived at my house. We went upstairs into the game room. I was prepared to talk to him. I knew I would have to at some point.

We sat on the couch and just looked at each other. Not saying anything.

"You don't feel bullied by Dez or any of us do you?" He asked.

"Of course not, I love you guys, I know Dez was only kidding". I forced a smile.

"Then why do you still look like you wanna cry? Is someone else bullying you?"

As much as I wanted to tell him, and cry in his arms. I didn't want to get kicked off the soccer team for spilling about Aubrey.

"No" I said looking down at my hands. I was a terrible liar.

"Ally, your lying. Please don't lie. Just tell me what's going on, I can help you." Austin pleaded.

"You can't help me Austin, I'm just another player on the team, there is no way any one is ever gonna believe me". I yelled. "They all love Aubrey."

"Aubrey? The girl on your soccer team? Wh-why is she bullying you?"

I mentally scolded myself.

"Uhh, I think it's because she is jealous of me. Even though she is the captain. She is worried I might replace her."

"How long has this been going on?" Austin asked with a concerned look.

"Three months" I said. "It started off with her saying a few rude stuff to me before the games, I would shrug the words off. But then it got worse. She would shove me during school, whisper insults in my ear during class, and it was all too much. I didn't tell you because she said if I told anyone she would make sure I was kicked off the team." I started tearing up.

"Oh Ally, I had no idea. I'm so sorry". Austin pulled me into a hug. "I promise next week you and I will go to the principal's office and tell him what has been going on." He said through my hair.

"Ally, is that the reason why you were smoking, because of Aubrey? Was she making you feel insecure?" Austin asked still holding me.

"She was part of the reason. I mean, Aubrey just voiced everything I was thinking in my head, everything I was insecure about. It's like she was in my mind. She would say how awkward, clumsy, ugly, and in confident I was. I already thought I was, her voice was my conformation.

Smoking was my stress reliever, my escape from self destruction." I explained.

Austin just stared at me in disbelief.

"Ally, you may see your self like that, but I don't. When I look at you, I see a wonderful, thoughtful, quirky, smart, beautiful girl". As soon as you see that, you'll love yourself almost as much as I love you". He said never breaking eye contact.

I was speechless. I never knew he thought that way of me.

Austin brushed his hand over my cheek saying.

"The right person, will appreciate your cute quirks and listen through all the stuttering".

"Thank you. Not just for always being there for me, but for always meaning what you say, and… just being real. I love you too."

Austin smiled at me "Always".

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Austin suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds great" I responded.

**Austin's POV:**

Today was the day Ally and I were going to talk to the principal about Aubrey.

Her constant tormenting was unacceptable, and needed to stop.

I went down stairs to grab breakfast. Since we were talking to the principal in the morning, there would be no time to eat breakfast at school.

As I walked into the kitchen, my mom was sitting at the dinner table holding my phone.

I must have left it downstairs last night.

"Good morning mom!" I said cheerfully

"Good morning sweetheart" she sighed.

Was there something wrong?

"Austin, can you sit down for a second?" she said.

"Ok." I replied

I sat down across from my mom.

"I noticed you left your phone downstairs last night. And I also noticed a text message you sent to Ally"

"Yeah, Ally and I were texting last night" I commented feeling confused.

"The text message said I love you" my mom confessed.

"Yes, and." I replied shrugging my shoulders.

"Well, love is a serious word, you don't want to throw that word around like it's nothing. You might end up hurting someone." My mom explained

I was completely appalled that mom would even think that.

"Mom, I wrote that text because I do love her. She replied 'I love you too' because she does love me. We say 'I love you' because we love each other. I maybe in high school, but that doesn't mean I don't know what love is. I do know what love is, it's what I feel for Ally". I got lost in thought thinking about her.

"Oh gosh, I thought you two were just friends? Now you guys are dating?

"Mom, we are _best _friends. But so much more at the same time. Our relationship is too unique to be catorgorized by some dumb label." I said. "We're just _us"._

"Honey" my mom sighed. "You can't-

I interrupted her with "And if that's too hard for you to understand, I suggest you stop looking at my text messages".

"Have a good day mom, I said while walking out the door".

When I arrived at school, I met with Ally outside the main office building.

"Hey Ally, how are you feeling?" I asked while hugging her.

"Umm I'm a little nervous" she replied looking up at me.

"Don't be, I'm sure the principal will listen to you and fix this problem." I smiled at her.

"And I'll be with you the whole time". I said holding her hand.

"But if he doesn't listen, I'll talk to Aubrey myself".

"Ok, I'm ready" Ally said.

"Let's go" I replied.

**This chapter took the entire day. I am happy with the way it turned out. I hope who ever reads it likes it. Till next time. Please Review!**


	7. Courage & Cloud Nine

**Chapter 7: Courage & Cloud Nine**

**Ally's POV:**

Austin and I walked into the main office building hand in hand, with high hopes.

"Excuse me, we would like to speak with the principal." Austin told the women at the front desk.

"And, what is the situation?" The woman asked.

"We have an issue with another student" I said.

"Ok, he is in HL6, you two can meet with him now", the woman said

I was nervous walking to HL6, even if I did have Austin's hand wrapped around mine. I did not want to say something wrong and risk getting myself in trouble. That would be the worst case scenario.

I did not want to stutter too much and risk sounding in confident. Well I wasn't confident, people who get bullied typically are not confident. But that's ok, I will be, one day.

We sat in the two seats across from the principal. I was freaking out, I wonder what Austin was thinking.

"So what did you two want to talk to me about?" Mr. Connley asked folding his hand on top of the desk.

"Well we… um..you see I…" I stuttered.

"My friend Ally has been bullied by Aubrey smith for the past three months". Austin spoke up.

"Ok, what stuff has Aubrey been doing to you?" He asked.

"Well, she would shove me… and whisper nasty things in my ear, and overall try to make me feel bad."

"Have you retaliated in any way?" He asked with a stern face.

"No, sir" I shook my head.

"Good answer, ok, I will talk to Aubrey's parents about the matter. Thank you for addressing the problem. You did a very courageous thing Ally." he smiled.

"Thank you sir". I said proudly.

"Hey, That worked out pretty good" Austin smiled as we walked out of the building.

I agreed and we started walking to my first period class.

"Austin, isn't your first period on the other side of school? You should probably get going". I told him.

"No, it's fine I wanna walk you to your class. Just in case Aubrey has some last words." He replied. "Plus, I can run fast".

I laughed, "Ok thanks".

When we got to my class he opened the door for me.

Austin gave me a quick hug and said, "See you at lunch" before taking off.

"See you at lunch!" I yelled back.

Aubrey didn't say anything to me today, either she was tired, or the principal works faster than I thought.

During Lunch, I sat with Austin, Trish and Dez at our usual table. I ignored Brandon. Cutting off drugs meant cutting off Brandon. I know now, he is a bad influence.

I sat next to Austin and we all talked like we used to. It was nice sitting with the gang again.

Trish saw me and Austin's hands intertwined under the table, and she said,

"did something happen with you two over the weekend?" she was grinning.

"No, nothing big, why?" I asked eating my slice of pizza with my free hand.

"Well, you guys seem a little more friendly than usual. That's all I'm saying" Trish smirked.

"Were the same, what are you talking about?" Austin asked sarcastically.

"Wanna go outside Ally?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, sure". I responded.

I dumped my tray in the garbage, while Austin got our backpacks.

"Thanks, Austin". I said

"No problem". Austin replied smiling.

As we were leaving, I heard Trish mumble to Dez "Yeah, there is definitely something going on between them".

I have to admit. Things have been different between me and Austin lately.

Not a bad different, but a _good _different. We hold hands voluntarily on a daily basis and he has been randomly giving me complements through out the day. I don't, maybe it's because of the bullying thing. He is probably just trying to make me feel better about myself. I think our relationship is getting stronger every day.

We decided to sit against the tree right outside of the cafeteria.

Austin laid our backpacks down, and sat down next to me.

"Don't the trees look beautiful in the fall?" I said, admiring the orange colored leaves departing from the trees.

"I love how pretty the leaves look as they flow with the wind". I added

"Yeah, but it kind of looks likes it's going to rain." Austin replied staring at the sky.

"You know what that means!" Austin flew up.

"Jam session at Sonic Boom!" I said cheerfully as I jumped up as well.

"Yep! You. Me. playing and singing our hearts out". He said while getting our backpacks.

"We should probably get to class now", he said handing me my backpack.

"Yeah, we probably should. But wouldn't it be more fun to go to Sonic Boom right now?" I suggested. "I mean, it's a minimum day. School ends in like two hours." I persuaded him.

"What about your dad, he kind of works at the store." Austin reasoned.

"Not to worry, my dad has a convention this week, so he closed up shop. And guess who has a key!" I said with great alacrity.

"Cool! Sounds good to me" Austin said.

"Wait, should we invite Dez and Trish?" Austin asked.

"If we invite Dez, he'll spill to his parents, and get us all in trouble. If we invite Trish, it will look like we purposely left out Dez". I explained. "We should just go alone".

"Yeah, you're right" he said nonchalantly.

"What was that?" I smiled dramatically pulling out my recorder.

"I said you were right, now get over yourself". Austin rolled his eyes and slung his arm over my shoulder, walking us to his car.

_Another habit he adopted over the past few days. Not that I was complaining._

"Nice! That sounds great". Austin commented as I showed him a new scale on the piano.

Austin and I went straight to the practice room when we arrived in case someone we knew walked by the store.

"Right! I love the minor scale. It's so beautiful. It sounds great by itself, but.." I trailed off searching for the right word.

"When it's paired with a major note, It sounds even better!" Austin finished turning his head to me.

"Exactly!" I laughed in amazement Turning as well.

_Sometimes it felt like we shared the same minds._

"It's like a special spark occurs when they connect". I added getting lost in his hazel eyes.

"They complete each other" he added sharing my gaze.

Admiration was nothing new when it came to our relationship.

Austin and I would always find our selves mesmerized by each other.

But _this _was new. I don't know when it started, or who initiated the kiss.

but I never wanted it to stop.

Austin grabbed my arms pulling me closer to him, as our lips moved in perfect harmony.

I closed my eyes deciding I didn't need them to know I was on cloud 9.

We pulled away slowly, holding the same facial expression.

Filled with excitement, exhilaration, and pure happiness.

"Was that real?" I breathed holding on to him.

"I think so". Austin whispered.

**Finished! This chapter is a little shorter than the previous. But I thought it should end here. **

**Thank you! To all of you who wrote reviews. It made my day.**


	8. Rebellion & Consequences

**Chapter 8: Consequences and Rebellion**

**Enjoy!**

Normally, a first kiss is awkward, but with us it wasn't.

We were smiling widely at each other. Purely at the fact that we had just shared a beautiful connection.

A connection that could never be broken.

"I love you". Austin said with a smile.

"I love you too." I replied.

"Can I show you a few chords on the guitar?" Austin got up getting a guitar from the rack.

"Yeah, that'd be fun" I said.

"Austin set the guitar on my lap wrapping his arms around me placing my fingers on the correct strings".

"Ok, now strum". he said "That is the D chord".

"Hey, umm. you know what!" I said looking up at him.

"What is it", Austin laughed.

"Well, as you are probably painfully aware of, homecoming is in one week. And I don't have a date." I smiled at him.

"Since you don't have a date either-"

Austin cut me off, "How do you know I don't have a date!" He crossed his arms.

"Ok, I'm sorry" I threw my hand up sarcastically. "Do you have a date Austin?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"No" he answered rolling his eyes.

**Austin's POV:**

"I would have a date if it weren't for these stupid glasses" I said ploping down on the couch.

I'v had glasses ever since I was twelve. I have really bad eye sight.

Most girls I'v talked to just dismiss me once they see my glasses. My glasses are like girl repelant.

"Everybody automatically assumes I'm just some know it all, book worm who is awkward and can't play sports".

"Not that there's anything wrong with being Awkward" I said quickly not wanting to hurt Ally's feelings. "I just don't think glasses are exactly aesthetically pleasing".

"I know", she laughed sitting right beside me.

"I wish they didn't have to be so big". "My mom's so cheap, making me get the least expensive kind". I complained.

"I think your glasses are cute" Ally said bopping my nose.

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, they make me look better when I stand next to you" Ally smirked.

"Oh wow!" I laughed. "Ohh, Ally Dawson you are so going to regret saying that". I said throwing my head back.

"What ever do you mean Austin Moon" she said in a british accent.

Her british accent is so good I'm convinced she's half british.

"You just wait, one day you're gonna be.. SORRY! I yelled chasing her out of the room

"Ahhhhh" she screamed running down stairs.

"You can't run and you can't hide! There's no need to even try!" I laughed catching up to her.

"Why are you rhyming" Ally laughed while I tickled her to her death.

"Stop it stop stop it" she cried.

Never! I yelled dramatically dragging her down to the floor laughing.

**Ally's POV:**

"Oooo! I love that color Trish!" I told Trish as she picked out a bottle from my nail polish collection.

I always enjoyed sleepovers at Trish's house. This week was filled with a lot of Austin & Ally time so I thought I should spend some time with Trish. Austin was probably hanging out with Dez.

"Right! Light pink is like the best color ever! It's so elegant and pretty" Trish replied.

Trish grabbed my nails and started painting them with the pink polish.

"You should wear this color for homecoming" Trish told me. I tried to sound exited, but in reality, I was dreading it.

"Ugg, I don't know if I'm exited for homecoming anymore. Who am I gonna go with… you know now that Brandon is out of the picture".

Trish laughed and rolled her eyes.

"What?" I asked curiously.

She was looking at me like I knew exactly 'what'. But I didn't have a clue.

"Ally, you know who you're going with" she sighed.

"You're going to complain last minute, about how you don't have a date, then Austin is going to sweep in like he always does, and take you. Don't act like you don't know the drill".

"That doen't make sense. Austin hates homecoming dances." I replied.

"Yeah, but he would go for you" she said honestly.

"I think you might be wrong on that one" I said disappointingly.

"I kind of already asked him and he just blew it off".

"He won't even go for me".

"Well… how come you asked Austin anyway. I mean I thought you and Brandon were a thing. Why is he out of the picture." she asked totally unaware of the whole situation.

"Brandon was a bad influence so I dropped him" I said quickly.

I really don't want to have this conversation with Trish.

Talking about it with Austin was torture enough. I just want to move on and never hear the name Brandon again.

My phone vibrated and I noticed I had a text message from my dad.

**Dad: Honey, you need to come home now**

**Me: Ok, I'm coming home**

I was feeling a little nervous. Why did my dad want me home so early? It was only 5:00. I hope there was nothing wrong.

As I shut the front door and entered my house, my dad was sitting at the dining room table.

_Oh no_ I thought. When ever my dad sits at the dinner table, it is because he needs to talk about something serious.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" my dad asked giving me a hug.

"It was good. How was the convention?". I replied uneasily hoping what ever he wanted to talk to me about would not be serious.

My dad sighed, sat back down and asked me to join him.

"What's going on dad"?

My dad's stressed expression made me really worried. "Ally someone broke into the store".

My face dropped and I completely flabbergasted.

"What?" "W- well did they steal anything?" I asked disappointingly.

"They only stole four guitars, but they also vandalized the walls inside" My dad replied.

"Ally, you didn't open up the store during the week when I was gone did you?" he asked with a tired voice.

I could see the disappointment in his eyes. I messed up big time. His face was analogous to Austin's face when he caught me smoking. But I had to tell him the truth. I had to tell both of them the truth.

" I did, I opened up the store on Tuesday so Austin and I could practice music". My dad buried his face in his hands.

"Honey, I told you I didn't want you opening the store by yourself when I'm out of town. This is exactly why" He sighed in frustration. "You must have forgotten to lock the store when you left".

"I'm sorry dad, this is all my fault". I admitted.

"What were you and Austin doing at the store you couldn't do either of your houses? We have instruments at the house"

_It wasn't about what wasn't there, it was about who was there. _I thought to myself.

"We couldn't go to my house because mom was there". I whispered.

My dad looked at me confused. I revealed his confusion, "We went to the store during school hours". I blurted out.

My dad threw his head back in frustration. "Really Ally. You couldn't have waited until after school?"

"It was a minimum day so the day was basically over and-"

"It doesn't matter! You don't skip school". He yelled. "If you would have stayed in school, you and

Austin could have practiced at the house, and none of this would have happened". He finished.

I sighed nodding my head.

"I'm sorry, I should have been more responsible".

My dad got up from the table and leaned over the sink. He turned his head over and said, "I forgive you. Just… I mean…. is it Austin? Where are you getting this sudden courage to rebel?"

I can't believe he thinks Austin encouraged me to do this. Typical Dad, he always thinks I let anything and anyone influence me. Maybe I made a bad decision on my own. Maybe no one influenced me, I just wanted to take a risk and…. see what would happen. Obviously this is not what I envisioned as a consequence. Now I have to defend Austin.

"Dad, this is not a rebellion. This was just one stupid mistake that lead to very bad consequences. The idea of visiting Sonic Boom was mine. Austin had nothing to do with it".

My dad chuckled in disbelief, "He most certainly did. He was there with you wasn't he?"

I rolled my eyes "Ok, fine. Just don't think he planned it and I just followed. I'm not a follower"

My dad crossed his arms and said, "Don't worry Ally, I know you are fully capable of making poor decisions". He laughed.

"You're grounded for the next 3 weeks. That means no going places after school unless for sports or work. Which means no dances either". he said with a stern face.

"Alright, that seems fair" I concluded and headed upstairs.

"And no Austin". He added.

I turned my head appalled at his added rule.

"What! Why just Austin!" I complained.

"Because, he was with you and I know being apart from him for three weeks will be more punishment."

"Uhh" I sighed

"Don't worry, I will be calling Austin's parents to notify them about your guy's little adventure."

he smiled. "You should spend some time with that new kid Brandon and his friends. They seem very nice and friendly."

I laughed "Trust me Dad, Brandon is no good".

"Come on, you barely know him, you guys might have a lot in common. Maybe even more than you and Austin have."

He is so clueless, It's a little annoying. I wish he could just know the situation. I don't really feel like telling him. _I know about Brandon alot more than you think dad._

"Good night dad" I whined finishing my journey to my room.

"Good night Ally!" He said with great Alacrity.

I had to warn Austin. If he has a head notice, he can leave the house and escape the parent lecutre.

**Finally got around to finishing this chapter! I wonder who broke into the strore? Do you guys want to take a guess?**


	9. Bowling & Whimps

**Chapter 9: Bowling & Whimps**

**Austin's POV:**

"Oh shoot!" Dez said "Oh shoot! Look who just got another strike!" He yelled walking down from the platform. Dez was always great at bowling, anytime it was his turn to choose the activity on a guy's night he would pick bowling.

Just so he could gloat in my face.

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, watch, I'm gonna get a strike on this one" I said getting into my stance eyeing the pins.

Right as I'm about to release the ball, "Focus!" Dez screams behind me making the ball roll straight to the gutter.

"Aww man! I say in disappointment. I look back and Dez is sitting down laughing his head off.

Dez stands up, grabs his ball and gets ready to take his turn. I sit down slouching in my seat and check my phone for new messages.

**1- Ally**

**1- Mom**

I opened the text from Ally first.

**Ally- Hey Austin, we need to talk. Where r u?**

What did she want to talk to me about, I thought.

**Mom- Austin, you need to come home now.**

I wonder why my mom wants me home so early?

**Austin- Hey Ally, I'm at the bowling ally with Dez. I'm about to head home so we can talk then. #X.**

**Ally- No! Wait! Don't go home!**

**Austin- Why can't I go home! **I texted panicking inside.

**Austin- Did someone break into my house? Oh Gosh, is my mom ok.**

**Ally- Austin calm down, you're mom is fine.**

**Austin- Then what's wrong, why can't I go home?**

**Ally- My dad found out about us skipping school and he is calling your parents. :(**

Oh shoot! I can't believe he found out. How _did _he find out.

**Austin- Are you grounded?**

**Ally- Yeah, and so are you if you go home.**

**Austin- What should I do?**

**Ally- Wait for your mom to calm down, then come home. But don't let her know your stalling. Pretend there's really bad traffic or something.**

"Whoo hoo!" I hear Dez shout. I guess he got another strike.

I shake my head and continue typing.

**Austin- You know I don't like to lie.**

**Ally- But you like to skip school.**

**Austin- That's different. Of course I went along with it. I was with you.**

**Austin- can I just come over your house? :)**

**Ally- No! My dad thinks your grounded. plus your kind of banned from my house as a part of my punishment.**

**Austin- That stinks! Your dad's not letting you hang out with any of your friends?**

**Ally- Actually just you.**

"Hey! Bro it's your turn" Dez yelled. "Just bowl for me" I yelled back.

**Austin- What! why just me.**

**Ally- He said keeping us apart would be a better punishment for me and that your a bad influence.**

I'm a bad influence? Really? It wasn't even my idea to go to sonic boom. It was all Ally. I have straight A's, almost never go anywhere, and haven't gotten grounded since I was seven.

**Austin- It wasn't even my idea. He does realize we see each other at school right?**

**Ally- Yeah I don't really know how he's going to monitor who I talk to when he's not there. But whatever. I should go to sleep.**

**Austin- I'll just go home.**

**Ally- Alright, it's your funeral. I love you.**

**Austin- I love you too see you tomorrow. **

**Ally- If you live that long**

**Austin- LOL Stop.**

I stuff my phone into my pocket and yelled "Hey! Dez I got to go. My mom wants me home now".

"Ok, see you tomorrow" He yelled back.

Here goes nothing.

As I unlocked the door to my house, I was shaking. What if Ally wasn't overreacting and I'm going to be grounded forever. What if she takes away my car. I love my pt cruiser. Oh, It doesn't matter. I did something wrong, and now I have to own up to it.

"Austin?" I hear my mom yell as I step in side as quiet as ever.

"Yes mom?" I reply hoping she would go easy on me.

"I need you to set up this fan we just bought" your dad is too tired.

She wanted me home so I could set up a fan?

I guess she didn't get the call yet.

"Ok mom" I smiled.

**Ally's POV:**

"Vote for Chelsea and David for homecoming king and queen!" some girl yelled in my ear.

I hate when homecoming committee promotes their nominees. They ride around campus throwing flyers in our faces and screaming in our ears. It is so obnoxious. I'm not even going to be able to go to homecoming. This really sucks. I never should have opened the store without my dad.

I see Austin walking up to me. I wonder how bad his mom punished him. It can't be worse than my punishment.

"Hey Ally" he greets me smiling. Is that really a smile on his face?

how could he be smiling after getting grounded.

"Hey Austin" I reply suspiciously. "How'd last night go".

"It went great! My mom didn't even mention the school thing." Austin cheered

"I guess my dad didn't call your parents yet" I said in a serious tone

"Do you know what that means?" I added slowly walking closer to him.

"That I'm free for the next few days!" he shouted

_Ha! He wishes_ I thought.

"That means he is waiting until Friday night to call your parents. Just so they can deal with you over the weekend, so your weekend will be ruined". I finished out of breath

Austin's face looked horrified. "Why would he do that!"

"Because that's what parents do Austin, they're evil" I shook my head starting to walk.

"Oh gosh". Austin signed. Austin started walking with the same expression plastered on his face.

"You never told me how your dad found out?" Austin asked breaking out of his trance.

"Oh yeah, someone broke into the store." I explained.

"That's terrible! Does he know who it was?". Austing asked concerned.

"No, but I kind of want to check out the scene. Just to see how it looks." I replied

Austin stopped and turned to me.

"Ally, are you kidding me, you just got in trouble for going to sonic boom. Why on earth would you plan to go back." Austin laughed in disbelief and kept walking.

"You must like getting in trouble".

I wanted to go back to see if I could find out who was behind the break in. I think If I could see the crime scene I could find some clues or something.

"Only when it involves Adventure!" I teased.

He he smiled shaking his head.

Dez and Trish were approaching us.

"Hey guys!" Dez and Trish shouted.

"Hey guys" Austin and I replied in sync as always.

"So what are we doing after school?" Trish asked.

"Umm I don't know. What about hanging out at the library." Austin suggested

Dez nodded at the suggestion of course.

"Boring" Trish complained.

Austin folded his arms looking offended. "Well what do you suggest we do."

"We should go see the maze runner! It got great reviews on rotten tomatoes." Trish suggested.

"Oh yeah! That sounds great! I wanted to see that movie" I said with excitement.

Austin glared at me.

"Umm Ally, aren't you forgetting something. You're grounded".

I rolled my eyes. He is such a goody two shoes.

"What, Ally how did you get grounded? Dez asked.

I sighed.

"Ok, Austin and I unlocked Sonic Boom while my dad was out of town. We forgot to lock the store. Someone broke into the store and now I'm grounded." I finished out of breath."

"Which means she has to go straight home." Austin said grabbing my shoulders leading me to his car.

"Come on I'll drive you."

"I'll meet you guys at the theater!" He yelled to Dez and Trish.

Austin opened my door for me, then got in on the other side.

He put the key in the ignition and started the car.

"Alright little Ally let's get you home". He said in a baby voice

I smacked him in the shoulder and frowned.

"It's not funny!" I yelled.

"Alright, Alright" He laughed.

As we were driving down the road Austin saw a gas station and pulled into it.

"I'm running low on gas. I'll just be a minute okay?"

"Okay" I replied.

While he was paying for the gas I got into the driver's seat. I wanted to drive the rest of the way.

Austin pumped the gas then hopped in the passenger's seat.

"Hey, can I drive the rest of the way?" I asked Austin.

"Yeah, sure you're already in the driver's seat."

"Cool thanks" I replied.

As we drove I turned on the radio to distract Austin. We were not going to my house. Not yet.

_I'm gonna marry her any way_

_No matter what you say_

_And we'll be a family _

_Why you got to be so_

_Rude._

Austin turned down the radio.

"We should totally cover this song. I love this song." he said.

"Uh huh" I said turning the radio back up.

Unfortunately Austin was more observant then I thought.

"Oh, Ally you missed the turn." Austin pointed.

"Nope, we're not going to my house" I admitted.

Austin sighed "No Ally you need to go home. You're dad's already probably mad at you."

"I don't care Austin. I want to figure out who broke into the store. After we stop by Sonic Boom, we will go to my house."

Austin slouched further in his seat and folded his arms. "Fine, but I better not miss the movie."

I pulled into the mall parking lot and got out of the car.

I looked back and Austin was still sitting in the car.

I walked back to the car and mouthed through the window to him.

"Are you coming or not?"

He rolled his eyes then got out.

When we entered into the store, It looked decent for the most part. However, you could see 4 guitars were missing and the big graffiti mark was hard to miss.

"I'm surprised they only did this" Austin said.

"Right. You would think they would vandalize more stuff in a break in".

"I wonder if the practice room is ok" Austin commented running upstairs.

I followed closely behind.

"Oh, Wow. It looks just like it always does" I guess they spared this room.

"Expect for that" Austin pointed to the huge writing on the wall.

"H.L.F" Austin read from the wall.

"I wonder what that means?" he commented sitting down at the piano.

H.L.F that sound way too familiar. I know that signing.

High

Livers

Forever

"Oh my Gosh" I gasped sitting with him.

"What?" Austin asked.

"H. L. F stands for High Livers Forever. That was Brandon and his friends' way of signing stuff they stole. That's their signature"

"They stole the guitars"

"Uhhh I hate that guy even more now" Austin said.

"We'll we gotta go tell your dad now! Come on!" He said grabbing my hand dragging me out of the practice room. Its amazing how I still get butterflies.

When Austin and I arrived at my house, My dad was waiting in the drive way.

Austin stopped the car half way into the drive way.

He squeezed the steering wheel and widened his eyes.

"Well… you should probably get out now. He looks mad." he said in a scared voice.

I got out of the car rolling my eyes. _Whimp_

"Good luck. Love you" he whispered before I shut the door.

He then drove off. Definitely pass the speed limit.

"Ally I said no hanging out with Austin. You need to remember you're grounded." he said in a stern voice.

"Dad he just drove me home from school" I lied.

"I'm pretty sure you have legs, you can walk home."

I sighed "Ok, but I have to tell you something"

"I'm all ears" he replied.

"I know who broke into the store, it was Brandon." I said quickly nodding my head.

My dad shook his head in disbelief. "That doesn't make sense why would such a sweet kid break into a music shop" My dad reasoned.

"I don't know why, I just know he did it" I replied.

"Well until you find proof, I'm going to have to give him the benefit of the doubt".

"If you are right, you won't be grounded anymore."

"Yay! I will prove it to you, I promise."

"Alright sweetie, go inside now and start your homework". I quickly rushed into the house up to my room.

Austin texted me.

**Austin- Did you make it out alive? Does your dad hate me now?**

**Ally- Yes! Everything's fine. Except now I have to walk to school, but my dad is giving me the opportunity to prove Brandon and his friends were behind the break in.**

**Austin- Great!**

**Ally- No thanks to you Whimp**

**Austin- Hey, call me what you want. I don't like to be in trouble.**

**Austin- Do you know if your dad called my mom yet?**

**Ally- No**

**Austin- Uhhhh this anticipation is killing me. I almost want to tell her myself.**

**Ally- Do you know how stupid that would be?**

**Austin- I know, that's why I said almost.**

**Austin- I'ts late we should probably go to bead.**

**Ally- Yeah, Good night xoxo**

**Austin- Good night xxxx**


	10. Stakeouts & Labels

**Austin's POV:**

"So we're going to spy on him?" I asked Ally who sounded super excited about her creepy plan.

Ally and I were walking around the mall trying to come up with a plan to expose the "High Livers". That's a really dumb name if you ask me. "High Livers" they really couldn't come up with a more clever name.

Ally had a huge smile plastered across her face. "Yes! We are going to follow him around until we find proof him and his friends broke into the store."

"As crazy as that sounds... I'm in" I smiled. I wanted to help Ally catch this guy.

"Great! now we have to find him. We might have to wait until after school and just follow him from-"

"Hey, Isn't that him" I pointed at the brown haired boy walking out of hot topic.

Ally's face lit up! Then she got angry. "That is him! That little turd! He has the nerve to walk around and hang out at the mall like everything is fine. Like he didn't just steal from a music store. He has the Audacity to-"

Ally balled her fists and began heading towards Brandon with anger in her eyes. Brandon was walking casually unaware that he was being pursued.

I grabbed Ally's wrist before she could reach him. Spinning her back around.

"Austin what are you-" She tried jerking her hand away. But I gripped it tight.

"You can't just bombard him in public like this. We have no proof right now. We need to wait out and follow him around to see If he actually has the stuff."

I let go of Ally's wrist and she took a deep breath.

"Calm down, ok? We need to be smart about this."

Ally nodded her head and continued to walk with me throughout the mall. We followed Brandon close behind.

"Uhhh Austin he is literally doing nothing." Can we just go after him now. We can make him give us evidence later. Ally complained leaning on my shoulder as we sat at a table 20 feet away from Brandon in the food court.

I studied him for about 10 minutes ignoring Ally.

"Austin!" Ally yelled in my ear.

"Geez Ally!" I whispered covering my ears.

"You're going to blow our cover. We are still on a stakeout".

Brandon got up and was heading out of the mall. Ally and I followed closely behind but not too close. We did not want him to get suspicious.

He went out through Nordstrom and into the parking lot.

"Man! We didn't park over here. Do you know how far we're going to have to walk back to our car." Ally complained.

"Shhh" I hushed her covering her mouth in case Brandon could hear her.

Brandon turned the corner and met up with his friends in an alley. They were carrying four guitars.

"That's It!" Ally whispered "Those are the guitars that were stolen".

"Alright" I took out my phone and snapped a photo of all four of them. I made sure to get the brand name of the guitars.

Unfortunately I forgot to turn my flash off.

Ally's eyes widened as she heard the loud flash.

At the sound of my flash, all four of them turned around to see me and Ally both frozen.

"Oh shoot!" I whispered.

"What do we do?" Ally panicked.

"Uhhh Run!" I screamed.

"Hey! Lets get them!" Brandon yelled to all of this friends now chasing after us.

We ran back into the mall stumbling across everything in our way.

We went through the clothing section, perfume section, and make up section. We were trying to get them off our tail.

We did not succeed.

It turns out they're all track stars.

I'm a bit faster than Ally. I grabbed Ally's hand while painting and trying desperately to catch my breath. I was pulling her forward every time she would slow down.

"Come on, they're right behind us" I breathed.

"Austin, I don't think I can-" Ally started before collapsing onto the ground.

I caught her before the impact and picked her up bridal style. I kept running.

_If I could just get to the car._

As I made my way out of Macy's I looked back and could see them all closely on my tail.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" I apologized to everybody I was continually bumping into.

I didn't want to be rude, but this was important.

"We're almost there Ally!" I Breathed in her ear.

I could see the exit to the parking lot.

I made it through the doors and then-

BANG!

I was tackled onto the ground. The impact made me drop Ally.

"Ahh!" I screamed as they kicked me in the face on the ground.

Ally stood up and tried to fight back but, she was quickly punched in the face. She went straight to the ground moaning in pain.

I felt my blood boil as she hit the ground holding the side of her face in pain.

_No one hits my girl_

I sprung up faster than I ever have before, and clotheslined Brandon right in the jaw.

He staggered for a moment, then fell down spitting out blood.

I kicked the second guy as hard as I could in the stomach and slammed his body on Brandon.

They both moaned in pain as I stood over them proudly.

A third guy came out of no where and attacked me. He side kicked me in the rib, and stomped on my stomach. I tried to stand up, but failed and collapsed back down.

_cheap shot_

It hurt so bad. I've never felt this kind of pain before. It was agonizing and it felt like my body was on fire.

Although I could not get up, I swept his leg and watched him tumble to the ground.

Brandon and the other guy were starting to get up so I grabbed Ally and found some scraps of energy to fling myself up and start running again.

_I couldn't fight anymore._

I struggled to unlock the car due to my panic mode. They were running towards me and Ally.

"Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!" I yelled at my little car.

Brandon smiled as he was inching closer to me.

I jumped into the car, threw Ally in the passenger seat, and started the car.

I bumped Brandon and his friends to the ground as I backed out.

_I drove, and drove, and drove._

I saw Brandon's face in the rear view mirror mouthing something.

_I will get you._

I shifted my eyes and focused on the road. I tried to ignore the killing pain I felt all over my body.

Ally moaned holding the side of her face. She sat up in her seat and looked at me. We both shared the same bruise on our face.

"Are you okay Ally?" I asked concerned.

Ally shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "It hurts but, I'll live".

I bit my lip trying hold back tears that threatened to fall.

My face, my stomach, my legs, It all hurt. So bad.

But I had to be strong for Ally.

"Austin, are you ok?" she asked noticing my struggle.

"I-I'm fine Ally" I croaked. "It just hurts a little".

**Ally's POV:**

Austin pulled into his driveway and put the car in driveway.

He unbuckled himself, then he walked around to unbuckle me and carry me out.

"Austin It's ok, I can walk". I started.

His face was worried and concerned.

"Are you sure? Does it hurt to walk? I can carry you It's fine."

"It's ok, thank you" I said looking in his eyes.

He nodded and opened the door.

"Hello Mom! I'm home!" he yelled.

"Mom! Dad?" he yelled once more.

"They must be out" I concluded.

Austin agreed and gestured for me to take a seat on the couch.

He went into the kitchen and opened the freezer.

He took out a few frozen vegetables and carried them over to me.

"Here" He said handing me one of the ice packages. "This will numb the pain".

I took the package and laid it softly on my face. It felt amazing. So cool. So relieving from the burning sensation I was feeling.

Austin used the rest of the packets on his arm, leg, stomach, and face. They must have really hurt him.

He turned to me stroking my bruise with his hand compassionately.

"I'm sorry they hurt you". He said apologetically like it was his fault.

"No, I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I didn't think It would go this far".

"I know, but If I'm gonna be dragged, I wanna be dragged by you." He smiled.

Making me smile.

He wrapped a blanket around me pulling me closer to him. He closed his eyes tight resting his chin on my head. Probably trying to hide the pain he was feeling. I felt a tear drop on my hair.

_It's ok to cry._ I thought. Austin believed guys should only cry if a loved one died.

It felt nice to be curled up next to him.

He brought his head down to my level. Looking in my eyes.

"You should call your parents. To let them know where you are. It's pretty late". Austin whispered.

"I'm not going to call my parents". I replied.

"I don't want you to get in anymore trouble". Austin said.

"And I don't want to leave you". I said.

Austin shook his head looking down at my lips.

"I don't want you to leave either".

He leaned in mouthing 'I love you'. He cupped my chin and softly kissed my lips.

I loved him so much, but I needed some answers.

"Austin-" I started.

"What's wrong?" he asked pulling away.

"This" I replied.

Austin looked hurt and confused.

"I-I don't don't understand. I thought you felt the same way". he exclaimed.

"I do, but what exactly do we feel? When are we going to stop pretending we're 'Just friends'".

Austin sighed, "You're right, we're not 'just friends' we're in a relationship. I just don't know which one. You could say we're in an 'Austin and Ally' relationship. We don't have to know what it means. We're just us".

"I think we need to talk about us".

"Moments like these are magical, but moments don't maintain a relationship. Communication does".

Austin nodded.

"Ok, you go first". I said.

Austin looked at me confused.

"Well.. what do I say" He whispered.

"What you feel". I replied shrugging my shoulders.

"Umm, ok. I really love you and care about you. And I cherish our friendship more than anything" . He admitted.

I nodded smiling.

"But, I also want to kiss you everytime I see you. I want to hold your hand and never let it go. I want to hold you when you're scared..and… I know that's not what friends do, but I just- I just want to. I wanna be close to you." He finished.

He took the words out of my mouth.

"Your turn". He smiled.

"Ok, I love having you around and I love how you make me feel, and- and- I love you. When I'm with you, It's as if nothing else matters- like we're-"

"In our own little world" Austin finishes engaged in my confession.

I smiled dreamily "And when you do that!" I laughed admiring him.

"Every Time you do that, I fall more and more in lo-" I cut myself off smiling.

"And there's that word again". I say looking down.

"The word that terrifies me" I finish.

Austin slips his hand in mine. Then looks up at me.

"Love?" He asks.

I shake my head "No, In Love".

" I know what it means and...how it feels. It scares me."

"You don't ever have to feel scared with me". he says.

"We're so young. We don't have control over our lives. We have our whole life in front of us". I say starting to tear up. "Anything could happen, what if-".

"Hey hey hey". He whispers cupping my chin.

"Please don't cry". He says kissing each tear away, Sending tingling sensations as his lips travel across my cheeks catching every tear drop.

He gently pulls me onto his lap.

"You don't need to worry about that. Ok?"

"True love…. is like hide and seek. No matter how far you hide, It will always find you".

"I will always find you". He finishes holding my gaze for a million years.

"I love you" he adds. "Boyfriend, girlfriend, friend, or best friend relationship." It wouldn't matter. I would love you in each one. He finished softly kissing me.

"I love you too" I smiled sniffing. "I know you think labels are cliche and juvenile, but-?"

Austin cut me off with, "I only avoid labels, because it makes people feel like they have to act a certain way because of their relationship status. The term 'Boyfriend and Girlfriend' makes me feel like we have to be lovey duvy and kiss each other every second and sleep with each other".

"At this age, I just want to have fun with you, laugh, play music and not think about the stress of maintaining a relationship. I love how we are with each other. With or without labels. But, for now." He finished nodding his head.

"Soo.. does this mean-" I asked confused as to where he was going.

"I'm your boyfriend, you're my girlfriend". He smiled.

**Wow. That took so long. Enjoy Everybody!**


	11. Homecoming & Paranoia

**Chapter 11: Homecoming & Paranoia**

**Austin's POV:**

"Hey mom good morning." I walked downstairs in my pajamas. The pain was still there, but now it was bearable.

"Oh my goodness!" My mom rushed over to me and embraced me so tight I was losing oxygen. My back was stiff, she was making it worse.

My eyes widened out of shock and pain.

"Ahhh, mom you're hurting me" I yelled

"Mike he's here!" she called out.

What is she talking about? I was here the whole night.

My dad ran down stairs looking mad.

"Where the Heck were you last night!" My dad hit me on the arm.

I grabbed my arm in pain.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a softened expression.

"I got hurt last night". I replied.

"Ally and I were out last night searching for Brandon. We found him, but he caught us stalking him, so him and his friends attacked us. I was able to get me and Ally away before any major damage."

"Are you going to be ok?" My mother asked.

"Yes mom, I just need to heal."

"Well, good. You will have plenty of time to heal at home because you are grounded". My dad said.

I sighed. But I was expecting to be punished sooner or later.

"What time did you come in last night? Your mother and I thought you didn't come home at all"

"Around 11:00. I called for you guys but no one responded" I said.

"Ohh, we went looking for you around 10:30. You know your curfew is 9:00. We came back at around 1:00 praying you were at Ally's house."

"Speaking of Ally, Lester told us about what you guys did. You know skipping school is wrong. If Ally becomes a bad influence you're gonna have to stop hanging out with her. You are not going to be a follower". My mom said.

I sighed once again. Thinking about what she said. "She won't be". I promised.

As a part of my punishment my parents took my phone away and made me mow the lawn. Even though we usually have a professional do it. They told the landscaping guy he did not have to come today. I'm not doing a very good job, but I'm doing my best. I wonder what Ally is doing right now. When I dropped her off at her house last night, she went straight to bed. Mom and Dad said I could still spend time with Ally. As long as I tell them Where we are going, and how long we will be out. I need to send Ally the picture of Brandon, so she can show her dad. But that's hard to do when your parents have your phone.

I finished mowing the lawn and was going to bring out the edger. The edges on our lawn were very messy. It was so hot outside. Fall doesn't hit very strongly in October in the state of California. The sun was beaming down on my skin like heat rays. I could barely feel the breeze that was only evident from the turning leaves.

When I finished my landscaping I quickly ran back into the house not able to bear the scorching heat any more.

I grabbed myself a glass of lemonade from the kitchen. And rested on the couch joining my dad.

"That was fast" my dad commented reading the sports section of the _Fresno Bee._

"Oh, uhh yeah" I said realizing he was talking to me.

"It's easy when you have motivation". I said sipping my lemon flavored drink.

My mom came in shewing me off the couch with her hands.

"No,no,no! Austin! you need to take a shower. I don't want you stinking up the couch".

I stood up obediently and grabbed my lemonade that I set on the coffee table.

"Go shower first, then you can rest" my mom finished patting me on the back.

**Ally's POV:**

As I made my way down stairs I could smell the delicious aroma of waffles.

Yay! Dad made waffles. I love when dad makes breakfast.

"Mmmm" I murmured smelling the kitchen.

"They smell great dad!" I said walking over to him.

"Thanks honey. Any new updates on Brandon". He asked.

"Umm" I thought, not wanting to tell him the full story. He might get overly concerned and hinder me from proving Brandon's guiltiness.

"Not much, no" I lied. I need to talk to Austin about the pictures and see If they are good enough to put Brandon's sorry butt in jail. Something might have happened to his phone during our little fiasco.

I wonder how Austin is doing. I know he was really hurt when he dropped me off last night. He looked like he was about to cry any second. That whole situation was all my fault. All Austin was trying to do was help me. I took everything too far.

"Hey mom?" I asked my mother who was relaxing in the dining room.

"Yes dear?" She replied.

"I know I'm technically grounded but, do you think I could.. maybe go-" I stuttered

"Ally if you're asking me if you can go to that dance tonight, you can forget it". She said flatly

"No, it's not that". I said shaking my head.

"Can I go over Austin's house? It's about the Brandon case." I asked hoping so much she would let me see him.

"Ok, Just be back at a reasonable time". she said.

I jumped with excitement and ran out of the house. I decided to walk to his house.

Austin's parents let me in and told me to wait in the living room while they go get him.

"Austin! Ally's here!" Mrs. Moon yelled.

She then smiled at me "Make yourself at home Ally".

I nodded and waited for Austin.

He came down in a dark blue tee shirt and jeans.

"Hey Ally he greeted me kissing me on the cheek taking a seat next to me".

"Hey- Oh you smell nice is that a new cologne". I said inhaling his scent.

"Yeah" he chuckled adjusting his glasses. "I just got it, It's called ocean breeze".

"Oh cool, it smells nice" I repeated.

"Well, thank you very much" he said slinging his arm over shoulder.

"Ok" I said clapping my hands together. "So I wanted to talk to you about the Brandon thing and the pictures. Are they clear enough to show my dad?"

"Oh yeah! When I looked at them while running for my life, they looked great. These photos are all the evidence we'll need to lock his butt up." Austin said with confidence.

Austin retrieved his phone from his mom and came back over.

"Ok, lets take a look at these-" Austin froze staring at his phone.

I was confused at his sudden change in mood.

"What the-" Austin breathed shaking his head. "Austin what's wrong?" I asked confused.

"The pictures, they're- they're gone." Austin replied flabbergasted.

"No!" I exclaimed. "That was our only evidence".

Austin shook his head in disbelief. "I-I don't know what could've happened to them. I swear I saw them last night. My mom could have deleted them.. but why would she go through my photos and delete those in particular. That just doesn't make sense." Austin said with his thinking face on.

Austin's eyes lit up in realization. He ran upstairs not missing a beat. He came back down with his keys and a jacket.

"Come on. We're going to find out what really happened to my pictures".

He said leading me out the door.

It was so loud I could hear the music blasting and kids having fun. I could smell spiked punch and cheap perfume.

This was homecoming.

"Why are we here?" I asked Austin as he was pulling me along through the school doors.

"I think Brandon might be here. And there's a good chance he is behind the missing pictures. If we can find him, we can confront him".

"But we lost all our proof. He's just going to deny whatever we throw at him."

"He doesn't know that. For all he knows, we took the picture and we can hang it over him like a sword."

Now lets find that little turd.

Austin and I made our way through the crowd of teenagers in search of Brandon.

"Do you see him?" Austin yelled trying to be heard over the loud music.

"No" i replied. "He's probably outside with his friends". I said

"Oh yeah, let's go look"

Austin and I pushed our way out of the crowd hand in hand.

We headed towards the back of the gym, where it all started.

As we turned the corner, Austin pulled me back hiding behind the wall.

"There he is" Austin whispered. He would come to a dance just to stay outside". Austin rolled his eyes".

"So what's the game plan" I asked him not knowing what to do next.

"Now, here comes the confrontation" He said turning the corner.

I trembled in fear thinking about what happened the last time we saw him and his friends.

I followed Austin closely behind.

"Hey!" Austin yelled

"Well, look who it is. Here for another beating prince charming, or have you and your pathetic girlfriend had enough". He said bobbing my nose making me jump behind Austin.

"Don't touch her" He said guarding me with his arm.

Austin ignored his irrelevant reference to cinderella and continued. "The only thing pathetic, is your logic in walking around the mall with stolen guitars. You ignorant, ill mannered, retard.

You know we got a picture of you and your stupid little friends with the guitars, and now we're gonna bust you guys".

"Why do you two even care we broke into some music store?" Brandon questioned.

"Because my dad owns that store" I speak up.

"Oh, well tell your dad thanks for the free stuff!".

Austin and I both rolled our eyes. There's that sarcasm I have not missed.

"Oh and Austin pictures really? You sure you didn't have any problems finding those pictures."

Austin suddenly lost his confidence looking confused "What are you-"

"Your a punk Austin! I know you don't have any proof because I deleted the pictures right after you went to sleep."

"How did you-" Austin started.

"I'm just that good, but don't worry. The fun has just begun". He smiled deviously walking away with his friends.

Austin stood there bewildered.

"He's crazy" I said disturbing Austin's agitation.

He nodded and lead me to his car.

"I'm tired, let's just go home. We'll figure this out tomorrow" He sighed.

I agreed and we drove to my house.

**Austin's POV:**

As I was walking Ally home from our date, I was overwhelmed with stress.

I thought about Brandon's last few words.

_The fun has just begun_

"What do you think Brandon meant when he said, 'The fun has just begun'?" I stressed to Ally squeezing her hand.

"Umm I don't know, maybe he met he's going to kill you in your sleep". Ally joked.

"Ally!" I panicked.

She laughed "Austin you're being paranoid. Brandon is a bluffer. He's not going to do anything to you. He's just trying to scare you". She reassured me.

Ally's always right, I need to trust her on this.

"You're probably right." I said.

Ally nodded stepping onto her driveway.

"Goodnight Austin" she said.

"Goodnight" I smiled snaking my arms around her waist and kissing her.

_and kissing her_

_and kissing her_

_and-_

"Ok" she pulled away.

"We're going to be out here all night". she smirked

"That wouldn't be so bad" I smirked.

"Goodnight I love you" Ally smiled.

"Goodnight" I said pecking her lips.

"I love you too".

I started heading back to my house noticing the street lights had come on. It was starting to get dark. The streets were barren and quiet. I shoved my hands deeply in my pockets seeking warmth. I saw a tall figure in the distance. It was too foggy to make out the figure It was probably a jogger. As I kept walking the figure became more clear. I stopped dead in my tracks.

I was frozen. Unfortunately _he_ was not. I wasn't being paranoid I was being cautious.

"Wha- what are you doing here?" I asked him trembling as he stared at me darkly in the moonlight.

"I mean- What do you want" I said sternly with my head held high, trying to look tough.

"I want to know, why I'm going to court charged with stealing from Sonic Boom" He said walking towards me.

"I don't know how that happened, but I'm glad it did. Maybe jail could be good for you. Help you become a decent person." I retorted.

Brandon had his right hand buried in his pocket keeping his pace towards me.

"I know you and your little slut did something. And I am sick and tired of you sticking your nose in things that don't concern you".

"_You_ don't call her that! You don't call her anything. You stay away from her!" I grabbed his sweater yelling in his face.

He pulled out a knife putting right in front of my face.

I backed away slowly horrified.

"Not so tough now uh?" He said.

"Don't do this. You don't want to go to jail? Prison is worse." I said shaking my head.

"I don't plan on going to either". He retorted.

Time slowed into a crawl, as I felt an explosion of pain in my stomach. I glanced down seeing the knife carve it's way inside me. i could see the blood gushing down my body. Brandon pushed me against the wall and I slumped to the ground in agonizing pain.

**Hope your guys enjoyed it!**

**Until next time!**


	12. Diamonds & Relevance

**Chapter 12: Diamonds & Relevance**

"Hey dad! I'm home" I called out to my dad.

"Hey honey" He hugged me "How was your date?"

"It was fun" I replied.

"That's good. By the way. I decided to take your word about Brandon and I had his house searched. They found the guitars and now him and his friends are all being taken to court next week."

"That's great!" I cheered. "I have to tell Austin!"

I ran upstairs to my bedroom grabbing my phone.

**Ally- Brandon's busted!**

I waited for a reply.

Ten minutes had gone by and he still hadn't responded. Something must be wrong. We always reply to each other immediately. That was our thing.

I called his mom to ask if he made it home. "No sweetie he hasn't come home yet. I figured he was still with you." she said.

I headed out of the house without hesitation and took my dad's car. I started driving around the neighborhood scanning the quiet clear streets. It was very foggy. As I turned the corner, I slammed my foot on the brake stopping abruptly.

"Austin!" I yelled sprinting out of the car.

He was slumped up against a wall with his arms wrapped around his torso unconscious. Fresh blood dripped from his clothes. "Oh my God" I croaked holding his arm up examining the wound. I quickly pulled out my phone dialing 911. "You're going to be ok. You're going to be ok." I sobbed holding him. Disregarding the gushing blood.

I waited in the waiting room with Austin's parents. I was Pacing back and forth not able to sit down.

Has to be ok. I love him too much. He is way too young and has so much to live for. Oh God, please let him survive. I pray. Please let him be ok. The young doctor came out to the waiting room. His next few words were going to determine my entire life.

The doctor walked up to us with a chart in his hand taking his sweet time. "Fortunately the knife did not cause any severe Internal damage. He is stable, so we will not need to perform any surgical procedures. Austin is going to be just fine". He smiled at us warmly.

"Can we see him?" I asked.

"Yes, family is allowed to visit the patients".

"Oh I'm no-" I cut myself off.

"Thank you, I was really worried about my brother". I finished.

The doctor smiled and nodded looking down at his chart "Austin Moon is in room 239".

* * *

><p>I opened the door slowly not wanting to frightened him. "Hey, Austin". I say sitting in the chair next to his bead.<p>

"Ally!" He screamed pulling me from my seat into his arms. I was taken back by his sudden movement. He buried his face in my hair.

"I love your hair. I love your smile. I love your eyes." He breathed in my hair sending chills through my body.

He pulled away still holding me confessing, "I love how you like the things I like And.. I love the fact that we share the same love for music." Austin finished out of breath.

"I really love you" He said looking into my eyes with water drops in his own.

"I love you too". I replied pulling him back into a hug.

"I thought last night was going to be it for me Ally." He said.

"I thought I was going to die". He said breaking my heart.

This was all my fault. Everything that happened to Austin could have been prevented if I had just let him take me home that afternoon. I should have never tried to prove anything. I put us both in danger.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I dragged you into this mess and now you're the only one who is paying for it. You were in excruciating pain all because-" I cried.

"No, don't cry" Austin sat up gently pulling up into a cradle. "The only thing excruciating, was the thought of not being with you anymore". He brushed the tears away with his thumb.

"You don't need to apologize anymore. I was fully aware of what I was getting into when I said yes. We are in this together.

And if I'm going to die, It's gonna be for you". Austin finished bringing his hand up to my cheek not wasting any more time after that.

He grabbed my face pulling me deeper into the kiss. We both pulled away saying in sync "Life's too short".

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV:<strong>

Ally and I were relaxing in my backyard after working on a new song for a couple of hours. We haven't written in a while since we were preoccupied with the Brandon thing. Brandon was arrested for attempted murder and stealing. We were finally done with everything.

It only took me about a week to recover. Trish and Dez were really supported and came to visit me in the hospital a couple of times. Ally was there most of the time. She could not be there a lot during the weekdays because she had to be in school. But on the weekends she would stay with me. She knew I didn't like being alone. The hospital was so quiet and depressing at night. I'm surprised people could even sleep there. I could barely sleep. Only if Ally was with me.

We were watching the sky. Admiring the perfect blue shade. We both loved nature and God's beautiful creations.

"You know what I wish." I said holding the girl I loved in my arms.

"What?" She asked intertwining her hand with my dangling hand.

"I wish I could just stay right here in this moment. With you forever."

_Can you imagine, what would happen. _

_If we could have any dream._

_I'd wish this moment, was ours to own it, and that it would never leave._

_Then I would thank that star, that made our wish, come true._

_Cause he knows that where you are, is where I should be too._

_Right here, right now. I'm looking at you, and my heart loves the view. Cause you mean everything. _

_Right here, I promise you some how. That tomorrow can wait, for some other day to be._

_But right now there's you and, me._

As I finished serenading her, Ally smiled widely. "That was so beautiful'.

She played with my hair as I played with hers.

I leaned in capturing her beautiful lips.

"You are so beautiful". I said stroking the side of her face. "Every morning when you wake up you need remind yourself". I told her.

"Everyday" I repeated.

She nodded.

"It could not be more irrelevant what others say, or even what I say. You know who you are. You are beautifully and wonderfully made. Last time I checked, God doesn't make mistakes. Promise me you'll remember that." I said.

"I promise" she said.

I needed Ally desperately to know how wonderful she was in my eyes. She let so many people determine her beauty. She thought if she wasn't getting a lot of attention she wasn't pretty. Beautiful things don't need attention. Diamonds don't need a pair of eyes to know they shine.

It wasn't enough to hear me say it everyday. She needed to believe it herself. She needs to learn how to love herself, before she can love anyone else.

I saw my parents looking at us from inside the house. I think they understood now.

I think they finally understood why we said the things we said and did the things we did.

We're in love.

That's why.

We loved each other before we even knew what love was. Communication is just a small portion of what makes a relationship last.

Friendship is the ultimate formula. That love that started before things we serious. That love that doesn't need to be there, but is. That love that's there just in case it's special and can evolve to become something magical, something beautiful. Something everlasting.

Our love.

**This is the end. Thank you to all who read along with me, and thank you to all who wrote reviews.  
><strong>


End file.
